My Bloody SoulMATE
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: When Emma's date doesn't show up, she's scared she's dumped once again... But then there's this strange looking guy besides her table, asking her if he could take a seat. After talking a while, she starts to get feelings for him, but what she doens't know is that he isn't planning to stay for long in New York City...
1. Chapter 1 - Hot Stranger

**A/N: Since a few months or so I'm watching OUAT and I immediately fell in love with it and its characters, as well as couples like Rumbelle and Snowing and later on Sleeping Warrior, Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan too. I feel most connected to the last pairing, so that's why I decided to write a fanfic about them. I've been working on it for weeks, and now I already have 7 chapters (50 A4-format pages)! So, that's why I thought I should post the first chapter, lol. The story takes place before the season 1 era, although I can't say how much time before. As crazy as it might sound, I haven't decided that part yet. Every chapter I start with a song to introduce you to the theme of that certain chapter. Also, I'm sorry if I make any typos, but English isn't my mother tongue, so. I hope you'll have fun reading this story!**

/

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the end of the skies_

Roberta Flack – The First Time Ever I Saw your Face

/

Emma looked at her watch. Then at the door. Hen back at her watch. Was he going to come? If he did, he would already be ten minutes too late… But it was- The sound of a man coughing next to her cut her thoughts off. Emma looked up. It wasn't him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I… Do you mind if I take that seat?"

The man pointed at the chair on the other side of the table, facing hers.

"What? No! I-I've got a date."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"A date, you say? I don't exactly see a date, or are you trying to tell me your date is a ghost?" 

Emma rolled her eyes. This man. He… he looked creepy in that leather coat and all…

"Very funny. Could you please go away now?"

She smiled slightly to keep it polite.

"Why would I?" 

"Because I don't want my date to see you… Whoever you may be."

The man laughed.

"What?!"

Emma scowled at him.

"He's not coming."

"What?!" 

She said again, becoming even more angry.

"Tell me. How does he look like?"

He looked her in her eyes.

"You're asking me this, because…?"

Emma asked, expecting the man to answer.

"Just answer my question and you'll see, lass."

The man raised one brow charmingly.

Emma sighed. She had to answer. She was curious.

"Brown hair, glasses, probably wearing a red scarf-"

The man cut her off.

"Yeah, he's not coming."

"You know him?"

Emma frowned.

"No, I just saw a man –brown hair, glasses, red scarf- standing in front of this place, doubting if he should go in or not. Eventually he ran away."

Emma frowned even deeper.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"I just am. Oh, and he gave me this."

The man handed her a note. Emma looked in the man's eyes and used her superpower. He wasn't lying.

"Can I?"

The man pointed at the chair again.

Emma sighed.

"Sure."

She looked at the note, and just before she wanted to unwrap it, the man held out his hand. Emma looked at him, confused.

"What? We haven't properly introduced yet. I'm H-Killian Jones."

Emma grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Emma Swan." 

Emma kept staring at the note. What was she afraid of? Technically he'd already dumped her anyway. Slowly she unwrapped the note and read it.

"Well, what does it say, love?"

Emma sighed.

"First of all, I'm not your 'love.' Secondly, you don't get to know."

Killian shook his head.

"You know, I could have not given it to you…"

Emma sighed again.

"Well, congratulations, aren't you the gentleman of the year…"

She looked down at the note and re-read the whole thing. Emma really tried not to cry, but she couldn't hold it back. One teardrop left her eye and slowly made its way down her face.

"Ay, mate, you okay?"

Emma swept the tear away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You don't really seem fine… Is it the note? Did your supposed-to-be date write something extremely inappropriate?"

Why does this stranger suddenly care so much? Why did he care at all? – Emma thought.

"Practically, yes. But in theory, he just.. rubbed the harsh truth into my face…" 

She said and swept away another tear that had escaped.

"You don't really have to answer this, but… what truth?"

His polite way of asking persuaded her to tell him.

"That I'm an orphan and that I'm all alone and never going to find my family. That I'm always gonna stay alone. And he's right… Wait, that did sound kind like I'm having self-pity, right? Oh, gosh…"

"It may sound like that, but that doesn't matter… I'm on the same both as you."

"You're an orphan, too?"

"Not really… I just don't know where my parents are…"

She didn't know where it came from, but suddenly a million questions popped up into her mind. Why on earth was she interested in his story?

"So… err… where are you from?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean…"

Killian pointed quickly at Emma when he said 'you.'

"Don't challenge me. Just answer the damn question."

"Hey, hey, hold on there, this is a normal conversation, not some kind of interrogation."

Killian raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Emma was never going to admit it, but she found his way of talking… sexy.

"Well, it could lead to that."

Killian looked confused.

"What do you mean?" 

Suddenly a waitress appeared besides their table.

"What would you like to order?"

Emma face palmed herself in her mind. Of course. This was a restaurant.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and a white wine, please."

Killian laughed.

"What?"

"Such a cliché."

"What are you ordering then, Mr. Jones?"

Killian brightly smiled, like he was already proud of what he was going to say next.

"Rum and beefsteak. The biggest one you got."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Killian, that's a cliché. It's a bad guy cliché. That's what I tried to tell you. You think you're amazing and you act so cool, but that doesn't mean everybody else thinks like that about you. I just think you're hiding something."

Killian coughed.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you won't tell me where you're from."

Emma crossed her arms.

"I didn't get the chance to. But you know what, my dear Emma, I-"

Emma interrupted him.

"Don't call me that."

Killian happily continued.

"-I'll tell you. I'm originally from a place far away, but now I'm travelling from place to place with my wonderful ship."

Emma laughed. Then she realized he was serious.

"Traveling? On a boat? On your own?"

Killian nodded.

"Aye, but it's a ship. Not a boat."

"But… don't you ever feel alone?" 

Killian froze for a moment, but then he replied.

"No, of course not. I've got enough companionship with myself. I can't imagine another bunch of great, handsome people like me on my ship. It would be a mess."

"Sounds a lot like a-"

Emma started, but something got in her way.

The annoying thing for Killian was, he couldn't see what. She just stopped talking. Then everything made sense, because an enormous belch escaped her mouth. She, apparently, was trying to conceal it. Killian laughed.

Emma's head quickly turned red when she saw everybody was looking at her. She stood up, and wanted to walk away, but Killian was too fast and grabbed her hand before she could possibly move.

"Where do you think you're going, my lady?"

He saw pure anger and terror in her eyes.

"Let me go."

"Never in a million years. Our food isn't even served yet! And believe me, I can't really eat for two, so, sit down and ignore everyone around you and just look at my beautiful face."

Emma fake-smiled and sat back down.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, love, clearly you want to. You sat back down. You can't resist my charming looks, can you?"

Killian said and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just hungry." 

Emma crossed her arms. She wanted to kill him. 'But you also want to kiss him' – a voice in her head whispered.

"If that's what you say… But we got to get our conversation going here, so, where are you from?"

Emma flinched. She'd been on many dates in her life, but none of these guys were actually interested in her story. They could talk hours about themselves, sports and their oh-so-great friends, but no one had ever asked where she was from.

"Anything wrong? Or do you have no idea where you come from? I'm pretty sure that isn't the case, since nobody just suddenly appears out of nowhere…"

"I… I was found somewhere in the woods when I was a baby… that's practically 'out of nowhere', don't ya think?"

She was shocked about herself suddenly opening up to this… well… stranger, although he didn't really seem like a stranger anymore to her.

"True. So where did you get to live after you were found?"

She still couldn't believe someone could be this interested in her.

"Basically everywhere. I went from foster home to foster home, and when I was old enough to live on my own, I moved here, to New York."

She looked around and saw people still staring at her. She sighed. She was so ashamed.

"Wow, that's- Hey, stop looking around you! I told you to stare at my beautiful face, remember?"

Emma laughed.

"Ah, screw you. You make me wanna puke."

"I don't believe that. You've been talking to me for half an hour and there hasn't anything come out of your mouth."

Killian determinedly said and smiled.

"Yet."

Emma said and saw that finally the waitress was returning with their food. She placed the plates on their table.

"Miss, why did it take so long?" 

Killian asked and looked at the waitress intensely.

"Sorry, I-"

The waitress started, but Killian didn't let her finish.

"Emma here and I were starving. Tell your boss to lower your paychecks, darling. Farewell."

The waitress left with tears in her eyes.

While she thought it was rude, Emma somehow had to laugh.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I would do anything for you."

Killian said and Emma choked. He sounded dead serious. It scared her, but it also made her stomach flinch. Was she in love with this creep? She got giddy just when she was looking in Killian's eyes for more than two seconds, so yeah, probably.

"Good evening."

Emma shot up and saw a man in a suit sanding besides their table.

"Hello, Mr… Who are you?"

"I'm the owner of this beautiful restaurant and I'm here to tell there have been some complaining about the two of you, so-"

Killian cut him off.

"Is this about what I said to the waitress? Don't make me laugh…"

The owner scowled at him. Usually Emma would do the same thing, but somehow everything Killian said sound sexy and/or funny. She tried her very best to hold her laughter.

"For instance, yes. I'm only going to ask you this once: please leave the restaurant. If not, I will have to call the police."

The owner said and shrugged.

"I don't exactly know all the complains, but the blame is on me. I'd never been to a dressy restaurant like this before, so-"

Emma interrupted Killian.

"You haven't?"

"No. So please, I'll leave, if she gets to properly empty her plate. And perhaps mine too."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You see me as a big eater? Really?"

"Not really. It's more like a challenge. I'll give you money for both the meals, but if you don't eat all of it-"

Emma interrupted him.

"I'll have to pay. Yeah yeah I get it but I'm not doing that."

"No, that's not what I meant… If not, you must take me to the best bar you know."

"This evening?"

"Aye."

"I can't, I have work tomorrow and-"

"Are you scared to get a little drunk?"

Emma sighed and wanted to speak, but the restaurant owner was faster.

"Hello, I am still here! Please, listen. I-"

Killian interrupted him.

"Oh, sorry sir, but I hadn't seen you, because I was staring through you at the door because I can't wait to leave. So, if you don't mind, I'll finish my conversation with Emma here."

"No, I do mind. You're leaving my restaurant, now!"

Killian didn't make a move and looked at Emma.

"Do we have a dea-ouch-ouch-eal?"

The owner grabbed Killian's ear and 'helped' him raise from his chair.

Emma smiled.

"Deal."

The owner of the restaurant didn't have patience anymore and dragged him out of the place. Then he came back.

"If I hear anything about you, I will-"

Emma interrupted.

"I understand, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some eating to do."

The owner sighed. He wasn't satisfied, but he walked away. Emma looked at her spaghetti. Then at Killian's beefsteak. She smiled when she saw his promised money laying on top of it. He was a man of his word.

**A/N: Review, pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Not A Date

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad this story got a few followers and I hope there will come some more. This is only the second chapter and I'm already working on chapter nine so I will go on with this for sure. Enjoy!**

/

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

Bee Gees – How Deep Is Your Love

/

"Killian?" 

Emma looked around as she exited the restaurant. The owner had come back and she'd swore she, nor Killian wouldn't ever come back. Now she was just worried he'd left. She would understand, because she really took long, but she would also be kind of disappointed.

"Killian, you still here?" 

Someone grabbed her shoulders. Emma screamed and turned around. It was Killian.

"Well played Killian, you scared the death out of me."

"Well, if you can survive the death, you can pretty much survive anything, so, congratulations, Swan."

It was the first time he'd called her by her last name. It was something that made her feel like a woman. A woman who was taken serious. She shrugged in her mind. She couldn't call him out for making her feel good.

"Thank you. Actually, I should really thank you for the meals… You shouldn't have paid it all. You haven't even had one bite!"

He shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it. I got what I wanted." 

Emma frowned.

"And that is…"

"A date with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Emma stiffened. Did he… did he just call her… sweet baby Jesus…

"I…. It… It was a 20 minutes talk. That's not a date."

"Indeed, that wouldn't be a date, but the date's not over yet. Or are you gonna tell me you've emptied both our plates? Well?"

Emma bit her lip. She did. She did eat the both meals. She wanted to show him that she was much tougher than he thought she was, but… now all she wanted was to spend more time with him. She'd never felt this way before.

"N-no, I haven't. Well, go on, yell at me how much I suck."

Emma said and laughed.

"Oh Emma Swan, you suck so much that it makes me want to marry my neighbor's seven year old bulldog!"

He joked and wrapped his arm around Emma. His arm felt kind of heavy. He must be strong. He must be quite muscular. Damn.

"I thought you lived on a boat."

"Ship. Yeah, I didn't lie about that. You just don't suck at all, so what I just said made no bloody sense." 

Killian said and raised his eyebrows. Emma wouldn't admit it, but she found it very hot. She found herself go read, so she changed the subject.

"I know a very great bar… We really should go there. It is not far from here."

"Is there rum?"

"Of course there's rum, it's a bar."

Emma frowned.

"Well then, let's go."

/

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. Killian looked up at the name of the bar.

"There's no way I'm going in here." 

Emma laughed.

"Why? Does the name scare you?"

Killian sighed and looked at Emma.

"No, but… something like that, yeah. Let's go find a different bar…"

Killian attempted to walk away, but Emma stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his leather coat.

"Something like that, you say?" 

She crossed her arms.

"Tell me more."

"I really don't think-"

Emma interrupted Killian.

"I can also just go home. It's this bar or no bar at all. It's your choice."

"This, Swan, is what I call 'Blackmailing.'"

"Blackmailing? Ha! Trust me, I know what blackmailing is, and this doesn't even come near!"

"Then what is it? What do you call it?"

"Being true to myself. I didn't come here to discuss whether to go into the bar or not."

Killian laughed.

"Then, for what reason did you come?"

"I lost. I lost and our deal said I had to go to a bar with you if I did."

"But you didn't really have to. You know that." 

Killian looked Emma in her eyes.

"Emma, I'm not a fool. I was staring through the window at how wonderfully you were eating all of the food. Every bit."

"I-"

Killian interrupted her.

"No buts, no ifs, just admit you wanted to go out with me and then I'll go inside this thing that calls itself a bar with you."

"You can't blackmail me! I'm a woman!"

"I'm just 'being true to myself,' Emma. Got any comments on that?"

Emma tried to find words to snap back, but it didn't really go well. Nothing but a sigh came out.

"That's what I thought. Say what you need to say, or not you, but I, will go away first. Oh, and just a reminder: you might never ever see me again. You don't want to do that to your pretty self, do you?"

Emma groaned.

"Fine, I 'wanted' to go out with you. Happy now?"

Killian smirked at looked at Emma devilishly.

"I am. You couldn't resist my handsome looks and my powerful, extraordinary personality. That says a lot."

"It doesn't say anything." 

"Oh, so you're admitting it! Good job, Swan. You're finally really being true to yourself. Congratulations."

"I… I wasn't admitting it. I was just pointing out it made no sense and it still doesn't. There isn't anything I couldn't resist and especially not the pirate-like creature you are."

"Well, well. I guess you just figured me out."

"What?"

Emma frowned like an idiot.

"I'm a pirate."

Emma laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go inside."

/

"So, how does your boa- ship look like?"

Emma asked after they had found a place in the bar and they both sat down.

"It's got sails and it's pretty big and… You know, I can tell a lot about it, but I think it would be way more useful if you come see it sometime and I will be there. I'm always on m ship."

"What about right now?"

"Right now I hope I can come on board of your ship. Will you let me in?"

"Depends on what you mean. I mean, you're the pirate-like guy, so wouldn't you conquer my ship?"

Emma asked as she played along.

"Depends on if you've got the power to stop me."

"Oh, I do!"

Emma said and smirked.

"Well, we'll see…"

Killian attempted to kiss Emma, but she wouldn't let it happen. With her flat hand she hit him hard on his cheek. He rubbed it and looked hurt. A part of Emma felt regret, but the bigger part was proud.

"So you do have the power to stop me. Fair enough. If you can do that, you can easily let me on your ship."

"What's the password?"

"You're bloody impossible."

"And you're a hopeless person. Well, what's the keyword?"

Killian shook his head. Then Emma realized she was acting really childish. Why… why did she even play along? Gosh….

"You know what? Screw this. I want some drinks. I'll be right back."

"I allow you to go, only if you-"

Emma cut Killian off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring you your rum. I just don't get why you're not drunk yet…"

Emma stood up and walked to the counter.

"Two rum, please."

She felt Killian's eyes in her back but she ignored it. He wasn't worth worrying about.

"Coming."

The bartender filled two glasses with rum and just when she wanted to pay him, Killian appeared behind her and gave him money before she could.

"Do you think I don't have money?"

"It's not like that. I'm just that person who always pays on a date, aka a gentleman. If it's bothering you, well, you can say it, but that's not gonna change the way I am."

Killian said and took the glasses with rum to their table. Emma followed him.

"A gentleman?"

Killian nodded.

"I've always been one and it's gonna stay that way. Women like it. Well, most women."

"And what else are you than a gentleman? I mean, that's the only thing you keep saying about yourself. Do you even have a job?"

"Of course I have."

"Tell me about it."

"Curious, Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of the rum.

"God, this is terrible."

"Keep drinking and you'll like it, oh, wait, love it."

"Sure. I still don't believe you've got a job."

"And why's that? Because you think I'm some kind of criminal? Some badass thief?"

Yes.

"Maybe… but I know people like you, I've met people like would you be any different?"

"They weren't Killian Jones."

"Now it really is time to share the story about the mysterious job."

"Not as long as you don't I have one."

Killian said and emptied his glass in one draught.

"You're ridiculous!"

"And you're a bore. Empty your glass so we can get out of here."

"Already? Why? Where do you wanna go?"

Killian sighed.

"I think some of the ones who work here recognized me, and that, trust me, isn't a good thing. As soon as they include the boss in this, I'm bloody out of here, and you're coming with me."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, you want to, cuz once again, the moment you leave me, is the last moment you'll see me. Or, perhaps…"

"Perhaps what? Me giving you my phone number? Hell no."

"Phone number? I don't have- Never mind. I meant, perhaps we could agree on going on another date…"

Emma laughed.

"You still think this is a date?"

"Of course. How'd you call it then, love?"

"Eating in a restaurant and drinking in a restaurant and drinking in a bar with a random stranger… Gosh, it even sounds more stupid saying it."

Emma said and emptied her glass.

"That pretty much sounds like a date to me, doesn't it to you? By the way, I'm proud you emptied your glass. It clarifies that I was right."

"About what? About, the more you drink, the more you'll like it? I don't think so. I still find it awful."

Emma lied. She did like it now. She was wondering if she would get away with it…

"Emma Swan. Look at me and say it again."

It was a trick. It was a damn trick. Emma looked up at him and tried not to drool in his ocean blue eyes.

"I… I still find it… God damn it! It's not fair! You're horrible!"

You just failed, Emma Swan. And Killian Jones just saw you go down.

"Horrible?"

Killian said and laughed, until he spotted someone pointing at to him and saying:

"That's him, right?"

to someone who looked a lot like the owner of the bar.

"I really got to go, because I don't really feel like getting skinned alive tonight."

He stood up and looked at Emma.

"Please slow the demons down, or block them, and then you decide whether you want to go find me or not. I mean, not tonight… It's kind of late and I find you deserve some sleep…"

"Well, how nice. Then when do you mean, and where can I find you?"

"Glad you're interested. Tomorrow, 8 pm, the harbor two blocks from here. You'll recognize my ship. If you don't come, I'll sail away because I know it's over, but if you do come, well, it would be my pleasure to show you around on my ship and to get to know you even better."

Killian looked over his shoulders and widened his eyes. Three men were coming his way. Fast.

"Err… bye, love."

"Wait! How exactly do I recognize your ship?"

Killian smiled.

"Well, sweetheart, some say it looks a lot like a real pirate ship."

And with that he disappeared out of the bar. One of the three men who were following Killian came to Emma.

"Hello, could you tell me where he went? We've got some things to settle with him."

Emma thought for a second about telling the truth, but she didn't know these guys' intentions and if she studied their faces, she could see they weren't up to any good.

"Yeah, sure, he's on his way to the airport. Why? I mean, what do you guys need to settle?"

Lying wasn't really Emma's thing, so this situation wasn't really comfortable for her.

"Oh, a bunch of stuff. Aren't you aware of how much of a criminal he is? And a big fat liar? And I think you're lying too."

Can't lie.

"Killian isn't a liar. Maybe I am, but he isn't. Leave him alone."

The man frowned.

"If you don't want to get hurt, tell me where he really went."

"Hurting a woman? You really wanna do that?"

"I wasn't talking about myself."

He was talking about Killian. Shit. That got her. Was she really that blind to not see through that he's bad?

"I'm not really into having a little chat right now, so if you just could tell me where he went…"

"No, I'm not."

Emma said and grabbed her purse and walked out of the place as fast as she could. Once outside, she removed her high heels from her feet and ran into the darkness. She looked over her shoulder and saw the three men, following her, but strangely, she wasn't even scared. It gave her energy. She felt the adrenaline raising. It was the tension. She hadn't felt like this in a long, long time. There was only one difference: she felt like she was doing the right thing.

/

Emma walked back into her place with a big smile on her face. She shrugged those guys off! She felt really great, and she rarely felt like that after a date. Most of them completely sucked. Wait. Was she admitting it was a date? She shook her head and threw the heels, which she still hadn't put back on (the bottoms of her feet would be black by now) in a corner and removed her jacket. She didn't feel quite comfortable in her dress, so she went to her bedroom and got into her pajamas. Then she went back to the living room. She sat down on her couch and thought about the whole night. Out of everything, she wouldn't have expected this to happen. Spending the evening with some good-looking, self-loving creep. Good-looking? Yes, good-looking, she had to admit it, just to herself. Not to him. Of course. Because she didn't want a thing with him. Of course not. Why would she? She's a strong, independent woman. She didn't need male distraction. She was fine on her own. All alone. Without friends. Without family. It was all fine. Something inside her told her she wasn't fine, that she needed to find her family, that she needed to make some friends, that she even needed to take Killian Jones seriously and to start dating him for real, but she didn't give attention to those thoughts. In fact, she was so tired of the talking, the laughing, drinking, running on bare feet and all the other stuff she did today, that she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Teach

**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 3!**

/

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Demi Lovato – Heart Attack

/

Emma opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bedroom… Oh, well, she must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. She got up and felt a headache. That damn rum… She yawned and walked to the refrigerator. Halfway there she realized she didn't know the time, so she looked around for the clock. Oh yeah, right, that one was broken, so it wouldn't help her. Next option: her phone. Where did she leave it? Slowly she started to trudge around and searched with her eyes barely open. What was the point? She wouldn't find it now she was so tired and lazy. She walked back to the fridge and opened it. She had no idea what to eat, so she closed it again. But she had to eat something. Oh gosh Emma, it isn't a life changing decision you have to make, just take some cereal or so and shut up! – her mind said and she groaned. Well, let's go for some cereal then. Just when she wanted to open the drawer, someone rang the doorbell. Emma frowned. It was quite odd when something like this happened. She didn't know a lot of people and those she did know… well… most of them thought she was a bit standoffish, so they didn't really try to bond with her. She couldn't argue with that, because she was standoffish and she didn't like meeting new people and sucked at making friends. Well, let's see who's at the door.

Emma opened it – and closed it yet again. It was Killian. She mentally prepared for what she was going to say and with a handful courage she opened it again.

"Hello, beautiful. It's not really lady-like to throw a door shut in front of someone's face…"

Emma rolled her eyes. She had done it thousands of times and she'd never thought about if it was good or bad, she just didn't really care.

"… but… under the circumstances… I understand. You've probably just woken up, so it's not very strange you're not into having company now."

Oh my god. She still had her pajamas on. She had not done her makeup yet. She hadn't done her hair. She must look terrible!

Killian saw in her eyes she was freaking out inside, so he tried to calm her.

"Hey, it's alright, you're still as beautiful as you were last night, I swear."

Emma smiled slightly. She wasn't convinced she looked good right now, but at least he complimented her and that was honestly quite charming. Wait what? Yes. Then she went back to reality.

"Oh err… Why are you here? How have you even found me?"

"How I found you? With my compass, of course."

Emma scowled at him. He must be kidding her.

"Anyway, I found this thing and I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Killian grabbed something out of his pocket, what turned out to be Emma's phone.

"Yeah, that's mine! Can I have it back?"

Emma asked and reached for it.

"Not so fast, Swan. You can have it back. Just… under one condition.."

Emma sighed.

"Of course… And what would that condition be?"

"I want you to explain to me how a thing like this works. I want to buy one, but I've got no bloody idea where all the buttons and signs stand for."

Emma laughed.

"You've never even held a phone before?"

"No, indeed I haven't, until I found yours, of course. It is a very useful appliance to communicate with other people, right?"

Emma kept laughing.

"Oh yeah, and it can do so much more, especially nowadays. Are you sure you're in the right era, 'cause it's really not a common thing to not know how a smartphone works, except if you're a senior citizen, and, if I look very carefully, I'm pretty sure you're not THAT old."

Killian smiled. He knew this situation would be weird, but he had to do this. One, he got to spend time with Emma, and two, if he ever had to use a phone for some reason, he would know how to use one. Also, if he really did buy one himself, he could call Emma whenever he wanted. Who wouldn't want that?

"Well, I guess I'm just an extraordinary, unique man who is much different from the mainstream citizens. I'm so different from them that it must be hard for you to talk to me. You're a very brave person, Emma Swan. Or… do you still see me as 'the creepy stranger'?"

Emma hesitated how to answer this. She did not see him as a stranger anymore, but she didn't want to embrace his self-esteem either.

"No, not really. You're now 'the one I met yesterday', but you're still creepy. I think you're just trying to get into my house."

"The whole story I just told isn't a lie, beautiful. I am considering to buy a phone and I do not know how to use one. I'm absolutely not a liar and I think it's time for you to see that too. I'll prove it to you if I had to."

Aw, he was so cute. What? Stop thinking insane, Emma. He was the creep, remember?

"You know what? You don't have to. Come in."

Killian raised his eyebrows.

"I never thought you would trust me."

"Oh, but I still don't. I just want my phone back."

Emma stepped away from the door opening so Killian could walk in. He looked around with a smile on his face.

"This place looks superior, and I'm not only saying that to flatter you. Remember, I'm the one who lives on a ship."

Emma kept her face neutral and raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

He had to stop saying Swan, gosh.

"My phone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Swan. I was kind of distracted." 

He said and winked. Emma's stomach fluttered and it gave her some kind of sick feeling. She didn't want to feel any of this.

"Stop saying Swan, please."

Killian gave her phone back and grinned.

"What? Can't I call you by your name? Do I make you feel uncomfortable by doing that? Aye, I really thought you were a tough one."

"My last name, and just don't do it anymore."

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me down?"

Emma sighed.

"You really love making fun of me, don't you?"

"Not if it makes you feel 'uncomfortable'."

Killian said and laughed.

"Enough, Killian. I do have a gun, so yeah, maybe I will shoot you down."

Killian raised his eyebrows and just stared at her. Way too long. This wasn't okay. He had to be sent to another planet for being too sexy. Sexy, yeah, she was admitting it to herself.

"Sit down, sailor, we got some education to do."

Emma said and turned her phone on. Killian nodded and took place on her couch.

"Holy shit, it's already 1 pm? I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"No, no, you made me a promise, love."

"But it is important!"

"Is it so important that you have to let 'the one you met yesterday' down?"

"But it's for my work! I don't want to get fired!"

"I don't believe you will. Have you ever skipped a day of work?"

"No."

"Then do it today. And if you will get fired, I will go to your boss and have a face to face conversation with him or her and I will put all the blame on me and please them to give the lovely Emma Swan a second chance."

"That's… sweet… but, what if they call? What am I going to say?"

"You could tell the truth or say you're ill or don't answer the phone at all. That's your decision to make."

"Fine, I'm staying, but I'm only doing this because I made a promise, not because I'd like to spend this whole day with you."

"Sucks for you, you will spend the whole day with me. Next time think before you make a promise."

"Good one."

Emma said and sat down next to Killian.

"Let's start with how to unlock a phone."

/

It was time for dinner and this whole afternoon Emma had been explaining to Killian how to use a smartphone, 'cause it took him a lot of time before he got it (or he pretended to). Right now, Emma was cooking for both of them (yes she had been that nice to ask him to have dinner with her and of course he said yes) and Killian was playing some game on her phone, and he was probably good at it, since he was yelling all the time:

"I got you a new high score!"

Or

"Do you play this game a lot? It is fantastic!"

She hoped for him he liked lasagna, and he didn't, well, she didn't have anything else to make for him, so then he would have to eat bread or chips or something.

"You really love those games, don't ya?"

Killian smiled a 1000 watt smile while he kept looking at her phone.

"Indeed, I do, and you really love cooking and baking – am I right?"

"Yes. I've always loved doing that. Unfortunately I mostly have to make dinner only for myself."

Killian smiled again.

"So you're really happy I am here."

Don't admit it don't admit it don't admit it.

"I- I do. I'm not used to having guests, but-"

Killian interrupted her, and darn it, she could slap herself for admitting. He just had some kind of effect on her.

"But you do like having some company… May I ask you something, Swan?"

He said Swan again! How dares he? Emma looked at him very madly.

"My apologies."

"Fine, ask along, Killian."

She hoped he wouldn't ask anything too personal, but she would answer anyway because of the 'power' he had over her, and that was just the problem.

"You're alone… pretty much all the time… but… you don't seem very lonely. Why's that?"

So it got kind of personal. Well, fine.

"Well, I always say I'm a loner, while others say I hide away my feelings. That I do want to have people around me."

Killian laid Emma's phone away and looked at her. 

"And, who, honestly, is right? You or them?" 

"I am."

"Emma. Honestly."

Gosh, it was like he was looking right through her.

"I… it's complicated. I am a loner and I don't really need friends, but I do want to, you know, meet my family, to, you know, see what they're like."

"If they're like you."

"Yes, if they're like me."

Killian stood up and slowly walked closer to Emma. Just pretend you're okay – her mind said.

"And what about you hiding away your feelings? That's true, too?"

Emma sighed. He already knew the answer. She just knew it. She felt like he was just reading her. But, although all of this, she, answered honestly.

"Somewhat, but only for the good. I don't want people to see me as a cry baby or an angry bird, and as long as I can't control my feelings, yes, I sometimes have to hide them. Why does this concern you?"

"Because I used to be like that, too."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Really? So, how did you get rid of it? How did you succeed to become this self-confident kind of guy?"

"So you want to get rid of losing control of your feelings too. Well, in that case, it's simple."

"Simple."

"Aye. You just have to believe in yourself, lass."

"That's it?"

"That's it. And you have to stop being afraid about taking risks."

"I'm not afraid to take risks ! If I were, I wouldn't have had the job I have right now, I wouldn't live in this big city, I wouldn't – No, I'm not afraid."

"We'll see about that."

Killian said and suddenly he stood right in front of Emma, ready to kiss her. She freaked out, and her mind made her slap him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Killian slightly smiled.

"Well, at least we both know now who is and who isn't afraid to take a risk."

"Taking a risk? You call trying to kiss me taking a risk? If I'd kissed you back, you'd called it taking a risk? Doing something you don't want and which you're later gonna regret, you mean."

Killian laughed.

"Oh, but love, you wanted it, I could see it in your eyes. Your mind just told you no."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Killian. Now, sit down, 'cause you've gotta taste the best lasagna ever."

Yup, she didn't like almost-kisses. So uncomfortable.

"Lasagna?"

He said, which made Emma bite her lip. He wasn't going to say he hated lasagna, was he?

"Yes, lasagna."

"Great. I mean, I love it. My mother used to make it for me when I was a kid, but when I was older – no lasagna. So, you can give me as much as you want and I will eat it."

Emma smiled. She imagined a little Killian emptying his plate with a big smile and she grinned. Goofball.

**A/N: And that's another chapter! This chapter was lovely to write, though I like next chapter more, which will be called "Closer." Sorry if you didn't want to know yet. Please review/follow/favorite this story and I'll update asap! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Closer

**A/N: Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like this one as well.**

/

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

Kelly Clarkson – A Moment Like This

/

Emma looked up at the sky. It was crystal clear. She could see stars everywhere around her. Killian was walking with a grin on his face. Hopefully that ship of his really was that great, because she didn't really feel like pretending today. But on the other hand, she could be honest to Killian. He would be disappointed, but at least she'd said the truth and he'd be thankful for that, she just knew it. They were both honest to each other, by the way, not only her. After Killian had emptied his plate, he'd told her her lasagna was delightful, but that his mother's was better. She just laughed about it like it was a joke, but secretly she was really glad he was honest to her. It meant he trusted her, right?

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Killian looked at her. She could feel her cheeks heat up because of the hotness this man delivered.

"It indeed is. I've always had this thing with stars, that when I had no one to talk to, I'd just climb out of the window and silently told my story as I was sitting on the roof. Until the day I turned twelve and my parents found out what I was doing. It was silly."

Actually, he was in a foster home at that time and his foster home leaders found out, but there was a whole story bounded to that and he didn't want to waste time so he just told her this to avoid making things too complicated.

"No, no, it's… kind of cute… Why did you do it? I mean, didn't you have friends you could tell your story to?"

"Have you already forgotten I used to refuse to tell anyone how I felt?"

Emma blushed.

"Those stories… where heavy ones… They came out of my heart… and I knew, the stars would listen. They wouldn't start asking questions, they wouldn't spread your secret or something, all they did was listen."

"But what happened after your parents found out? What did you do with your stories? Did start to tell them to anyone else, or-"

Killian interrupted her.

"I tried. I tried once, but that person…"

He shook his head.

"…he didn't keep my stories a secret, that little bastard. I'm gonna hang him if I'll ever see him again."

How nice.

"And then?"

"I wrote my stories down. Into a book. And it's more than a diary… I wrote the last page… two days ago."

"Two days ago? I thought… about the hiding feelings stuff-"

"No, you get it wrong. I didn't write my feelings down, not really. Just… things I couldn't tell anyone, or rather, didn't want to tell anyone."

"So, what changed? Why did you stop writing?"

Killian smirked.

"Because of you, love."

Emma widened her eyes. What? Because of her? 

"Why? What did I do?"

"I just needed someone I could trust and there you were. I didn't meet you by accident, by the way, but that's another long story I'll have to tell you later… or not… just… when you're ready."

"When I'm ready? And when's that?"

"Not now. At least you've got to trust me fully, and even then I'm not sure whether you're gonna believe what I'll tell or not."

"Trust you fully? Yeah, that's gonna take a while."

Emma said, but actually, she already trusted him a lot, just… not fully. She didn't think she could ever trust anyone fully.

"Unfortunately, there's no other way. It would be a lot to take, and I'm pretty sure you won't understand it. So, I'll just have to accept I'll have to stay here somewhat longer to gain your trust. So be it."

"You're planning to leave? Why? Don't you love New York?"

"Nah, the buildings are too big and there are too many people for my liking. Although the hotdogs and pizzas here are from heaven. I'm gonna miss that. And you, of course."

Emma's cheeks glowed. He was going to miss her… but she didn't want him to go away! At least, not yet! She just started to like him!

/

"May I introduce you: The Jolly Roger."

Killian said and showed the ship with his hand.

"Wow, you were right, this isn't a boat… It's way more than just a both…"

"I know, love. Come on board."

Emma and Killian both got on the ship.

"Before I'm gonna give you a little tour, I wanted to ask you something."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay, go ahead. I hope it isn't anything bad… You sound pretty serious."

"Would you, Emma Swan, want to go with me as I leave New York City with the Jolly Roger?"

"I don't know what to say… What are the perks for me in that? Or is it just because you want some company? In that case, it's a no for sure."

"I'll be honest, it is because you make great company, but it isn't only that. We can go all around the world. You can start a new life. I even want to help you to find your long lost parents…"

Emma took a deep breath. He was giving her a hell of an opportunity right there, but… could she really trust him?

"Why… why would you do that? I don't get it… Yes, I wanna find my parents, but… What has that to do with you? Isn't there a catch? I'm sure you got your reasons to just sail around…"

"No, I just really want to help you. I know that it is pretty hard to believe, but it's just true. I've got my reasons for that, by the way, yes, but they're part of the story I can't tell yet. Sorry."

Emma shook her head.

"But I can't just leave! I've got a job and the city and that kind of stuff that are part of my life… I admit, I'm interested, but I just can't see leaving working out for me. Isn't leaving just the same as running away? 'Cause I think running away is weak. I used to do that."

Killian closed his eyes and smiled.

"Right…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean… I mean, you're not weak… I-I'm sorry."

"Apologies accepted. It's alright… You know what? Think about my opportunity and we'll come back to it tomorrow around this time."

"Tomorrow? Can I get a bit more time to think? That opportunity you give me there, well, is great, but I really need more time to think things through… Is that possible?"

Killian quietly groaned.

"Fine, but I want to leave as soon as possible, so you get just a delay of one more day and that's it."

I don't want to stay in this bloody city any longer"

Emma nodded.

"I guess I take that delay then. Could you please show me around on this ship now?"

Killian nodded.

"As you wish."

/

"So, that pretty much was it… Don't say you expected more, because The Jolly Roger… she's the best ship one can have."

"She?"

Emma laughed.

"Yes, she. And I am very proud to have her."

"Alright, I am impressed, but you kinda treat your ship the way normal guys treat their cars…"

Killian frowned.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Usually guys treat their car like… like they're their kid. Some really go insane. They name their car and some are even having some kind of relationship with them… I really don't understand them."

"But you do understand me?"

"Yes, naming your ship isn't that crazy. Although you do brag about your means of transport like normal guys."

"You keep talking about normal guys. If I'm not a normal guy, then, what am I? Extraordinary?"

"Hahaha very funny. You know what I mean. Normal guys don't wear that much leather, don't own a ship and don't suddenly appear while you're waiting for your date in a restaurant."

"So you're saying…"

"That you're different."

"You're pretty much saying you like normal guys better, Swan, don't lie."

Emma looked down. That wasn't what she meant.

"No, it's just… I'm used to dating normal guys, and- wait. Did you just call me 'Swan' again?"

"Just ignore it and keep your story going, darling."

"No, no, no, no, you said 'Swan' again, and I think you need to be punished for that. You have to be aware that you really, really can't call me that."

"Punished?"

Killian said and raised an eyebrow.

"How? Are you going to fight with me? Because I don't fight with a girl, and even if I did, you know I'd win."

Emma rolled her eyes, and her stomach made some flips too. She felt butterflies, pretty much everywhere. Why the hell did she like this guy so much? She didn't understand herself. She also didn't understand why she did what she did next.

"No, I'm not gonna fight. Not at all. You are coming with me."

Killian frowned at her.

"Right now."

She left the ship, and as she'd expected, so did Killian.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Emma said and looked at him. He was both confused and excited. Good.

/

"A movie theatre? Is that the best you could come up with?" 

Killian said as he read the big bright letters above the entrance of the building. He did know things like this existed, but he'd just never been to one. It was not for her to know.

Emma grinned devilish.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

There we go… Emma thought deeply. He had to say something.

"The ones with lots of action and adventure in it. Why do you want to know that, dear? Are you interested in me?"

Killian winked and so Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what this is about. It's your punishment. Since you seem to be loving the typical guy-movies, we're going to see a real clingy romantic drama movie, whether you like it or not."

Killian didn't mind, but he just played along. As always.

"Romantic, hah?"

"Shut up, Killian, before I make up mind and do punish you the way you should be punished and by that I mean physically punished. Now go inside and watch the movie with me without complaining, or you know what'll happen."

Killian raised her eyebrows. He was impressed. He nodded and slowly made his way into the theatre. Now it was Emma's turn to raise her eyebrows She didn't expect him to give in this easily. Maybe he just wanted to spend some more time with her, maybe he didn't see this as a punishment, but she didn't care. This was the only way she could take him out without asking. And without giving him hope. False hope, because she has no time to date show-offs. Gosh, couldn't she even be honest to herself? She did want to date this guy, but her instincts just told her not to. Emma sighed, crossed her arms and followed the one she secretly had a crush on.

/

The movie had been playing for over one and a half hour now, but not even one moment she had been looking at the screen. She'd only been staring at Killian's handsome face and at his hand. She wanted to grab it very badly, but she was kind of scared… She was wondering if he'd sized her up and just was faking watching the movie or that he really was watching the movie, which she really couldn't imagine, since she'd already became bored by only hearing the sounds. Emma yawned and Killian probably heard it, because he turned his face to look at her.

"Falling asleep, love?" 

"No, I'm fine. Give me the popcorn." 

Emma tried to reach for the popcorn, but Killian made sure she couldn't grab it.

"If you'd put it in a nicer way I'd sure give it to you. I am not your bloody pet, Emma."

"No, you're way more than that…"

Holy fucking shit, did she just say that out loud? Did she just… Quickly think up something else to say, Emma!

"Can you pass me the popcorn,… please?"

Killian's eyes were as wide as bowling balls. He, apparently, was shocked. Obviously about her confession…

"Hello, Killian? The popcorn? Ugh, whatever."

Emma said and pulled the popcorn out of his hands and stuffed a handful popcorn in her mouth.

"Killian? Please stop staring, it's driving me crazy."

Emma said with her mouth still filled with popcorn, and yes, it really was driving her crazy. Literally. It could only take seconds from now before she would start kissing him if he kept staring like that.

"What am I to you?"

Killian suddenly asked, his eyes still big from disbelief.

Emma swallowed. She had to answer this correctly or she would regret it later on.

"You, you are a really special person, Killian. For me, you went from 'stranger' to 'the one I met yesterday' to, honestly, someone who I really could call a close friend, and all that within just a few days! Usually when someone tries to become friends with me, it would take them months or even years, and even then, after a few months, bye bye friendship. You kind of mean a lot to me, Killian. That's why I want you to stay some longer here,-"

Emma got interrupted by Killian Jones's beautiful lips which now were laid on hers and started kissing them. Emma immediately gave in and started kissing Killian back, what gave her Goosebumps and her heart began to beat faster. He was perfect.

/

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that was the fourth chapter! How do you think Emma is going to react after the kiss? Please, review!**


End file.
